supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sniper's Daughter
The Sniper's Daughter is a novel by Yuuya Shako in 1979, the last surviving member of the WWII-era Shako Family line, it focuses on his family and friends, it was adapted into a manga, created by Yuuya himself, it was wrote as a personal apology to his father for not giving him food before death. Story Yuuya talks about his family before they died, and his life after they died, Yuuya also talks about his father in China and couldn't kill any children because of his love to him and Tokiko. Trivia Q&A Why did your father become a sniper? Sigh, it happened during something in China, and he was good with a rifle, but never took part in most war atrocities and only took part in battles Do you remember your parents and sister? Yes, I do, my dad worked at this IJA base when I was two and Tokiko was three, me and otosan were left to ourselves, my father was very shy and he developed a fear of going back to China after he found out what happened in Nanking, or Nanjing, Tokiko and I loved otosan very much and he was very cautious around other soldiers, but will kill when threatened. Did you hear about the Bataan Death March, Unit 731, and the Sino-Japanese War? No, but I did hear of the Nanjing Massacre, I don't think I want to know what happens in the Bataan Death March, or Unit 731, please don't ask me those, the experiments are disgusting, ask a historian or something, okay? Do you resent the Americans and Chinese? No, I don't, my father felt sorry what happened, and mom thought we could learn something from the Americans, and we actually respected them, If I hated the Chinese, I wouldn't be happy my son had a Chinese best friend. What were your favourite pastimes in the IJA base your family lived in? It is very hard to talk about, but me and onee-chan Tokiko used to try on my dad's cap and dad would take photos, I also remember the time 15 American soldiers raided the base and we managed to kill them, I feel sorry for their families, but that was the time we were enemies, Hai? Do you compare today's North Korea to WWII-Japan? Onegai, don't make that comparison, it makes me feel very bad about what happened How was the Shōwa-era for you? Oh, it was okay, I liked the Heisei period, but don't get me wrong, I liked post-WWII Shōwa-era Japan, it was more peaceful. Do you miss Tokiko? Yes, very much, she was a gentle soul and never hurt anyone. How did you feel when you found out Ryou died? It felt my world broke into a million pieces, We buried him with the rifle, I missed him terribly, he was very shy. What do you think about your family after they were desd? I felt like they can sleep peacefully forever now and they can't suffer no more. Reception The novel was well-received by critics. Category:Novels Category:Books